Cuando me enamoro
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: Gray le dice cosas que no quería decirle a Juvia ¿Me amas? -Juvia decidio irse


**Hola a todos!**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es que ella se iba a ir sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿Dejar a su Gray-sama? No puede ser posible aunque su corazón se encontraba en mil pedazos, no sabía si se iba a recuperar o si al menos podría volver a tener la mitad de su corazón completo. Siempre había sido tan optimista y soñadora desde que conoció a Gray pero ahora ya no sabía si podía vivir sin él, ya lo había decidido, iba a dejar en paz a Gray, iba a darle lo que tanto quería "tranquilidad", antes de abordar el tren respiró y agarró fuerte su maleta, no quería mirar atrás, no quería echar se para atrás, no quería seguir sufriendo al no ser correspondida, quería dejar de ser débil y llorar por eso, pero en ese momento no podía controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus blancas y suaves mejillas.<p>

¿Por qué decidió irse? ¡Sencillo! Habían bastado unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas por el alquimista de hielo para que tuviera el valor de dejar a su familia, hasta a Gajeel que fue el primer amigo verdadero que tuvo. Había sucedido el día anterior y antes de que el catastrófico suceso ocurriera ella ya se sentía muy deprimida.

Ese día estaba lloviendo, se levantó, decidió ir al gremio ya que no había ido desde una semana y no quería que empezaran a hacer preguntas de que le sucedía pues ni siquiera ella sabía. Se bañó, se vistió con su hermoso vestido azul, sus botas largas y sombrero y se paró enfrente del espejo, unas lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos. "¿Por qué Juvia no nació más atractiva? Si tan solo no tuviera su piel tan blanca y fuera más hermosa él se fijaría en ella" agacho su cabeza y trago hondo, tenía que aparentar, no quería que se preocuparan por ella, no quería que supieran lo destrozada que estaba por dentro por la actitud de Gray. "¿Qué más puede hacer Juvia para que él la ame? Si tan sólo el supiera lo que Juvia siente cuando lo ve, si supiera como atesora cada sonrisa que el emite aunque no sea para ella, si al menos imaginara que daría su vida por él, si supiera que con tan solo verlo le cambia el día a Juvia pero él no siente lo mismo por Juvia, el no sabe el hueco en el corazón que se le hace cada vez que la rechaza, si supiera como le duele que no la ame, sólo se miente ella misma con la idea de que Gray-sama algún día le corresponderá y lo más triste es que ella no puede hacer nada, no puede impedir que la traté como si ella fuera un animal fastidioso"

-¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? -y ahí estaba lo que ella no quería, que se preocuparan por ella, era la voz de Scarlet, golpeando en la puerta de su habitación en a faiey Hills, rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y comenzó con el teatro "aparentar que todo estaba perfecto en su vida"

-No se preocupe Erza-sama, Juvia no se sentía muy bien de salud pero ahora está mejor. Irá esta mañana al gremio, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, no se preocupe -la tierna peli azul había permanecido en su habitación una semana sin salir en ningún momento, era lógico que se preocuparan por ella. En esos días malos pensamientos llegaban cada segundo a su tierna mentecita y cada vez que se sentía mejor recordaba como Gray era más frío con ella que con las demás chicas. Con Lucy era cálido y tenían una buena relación, con Erza podía conversar normalmente y jamás le hacía mala cara cuando hablaban, con Cana podía conversar fluidamente de cualquier tema pero cada vez que ella se le acercaba siempre le hacía entender que no la quería cerca, que ella era una molestia para él y siempre terminaba hiriendo los delicados sentimientos de la chica. Ella no tenía la culpa, no sabía cómo ser una persona normal, no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos, toda la vida fue odiada por traer la lluvia y ella a su forma solo quería demostrarle lo importante que Gray era para ella. Sonrió, una nueva esperanza llego a ella. Había estado ausente durante toda una semana, él tenía que preocuparse por ella. Dejo de llover y decidió arreglar se más, se pintó sus uñas color azul y peinó su hermoso cabello con unas onditas que caían como cascadas, se aplicó su perfume y se fue directamente al gremio con la ilusión de ver a su amado. Al cruzar la puerta del edificio lo busco con su mirada, no estaba, suspiro profundo y se fue a sentar en la mesa donde se encontraba Gajeel.

-Juvia ¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunto Mira al verla con su típica sonrisa, todos se juntaron e hicieron un círculo a su al rededor, le preguntaron muchas cosas y todos hablaban al tiempo, sólo estaban preocupados por ella y eso alegro a la peli azul, les dijo a todos que se encontraba enferma y no quería contagiarlos por eso se había ausentado tanto tiempo. ¡Mentirosa! No había ido porque estaba deprimida por él, pero no quería aceptar la verdad, no quería que ellos supieran. Después que el área se despejó se sentó con Gajeel.

-¡Hola mujer! Pensé que te habías ido a una misión sin mi -Gajeel le habló y ella sabía que podía mentirles a todos menos a él que la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Juvia estaba enferma -dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Enferma? Qué raro que no dejo de llover esta semana ¿no te parece? -Gajeel sabía que algo estaba pasando con ella.

-Si Gajeel-kun enferma y bueno ya salió el sol ¿no le parece eso genial? -el chico mordió una barra de metal y lo masticó.

-Si me enteró que de nuevo estas llorando por ese Imbécil te juro que le parto la cara -Los ojos rojos de Gajeel vieron directamente a los azules de Juvia provocándole mucho miedo. La chica sonrió con una rota sonrisa.

-Juvia quiere una limonada -la joven se levantó y se fue a la barra a pedir su bebida, cuando estaba llegando a la barra escucho la puerta del gremio abrirse y vio como Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Charle y Gray entraban. Su corazón se detuvo, hace una semana no lo veía y podía jurar que estaba más guapo que antes. Quería gritarle, saludarle, decir su característico "Gray-sama ¿cómo está?" Pero no, ella estuvo mucho tiempo ausente, era él el que debía preguntarle si algo andaba mal, la chica en la mitad del gremio, parada como una estatua solo esperaba que su príncipe le saludará, pero el joven peli negro paso por su lado sin siquiera determinarla, con un semblante serio y un poco arrogante se sentó en una mesa y ella sintió como había sido ignorada "de nuevo".

-No te preocupes, algún día reaccionara-le hablo Mira al notar la reacción de la peli azul.

-Toma-le paso una limonada y la peli azul la vio con cara de ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sé que te gusta la limonada tanto como Gray -sonrió y la peli azul se sonrojó al escucharla.

"Si él quisiera a Juvia, se acercaría a preguntarle como esta, vamos Juvia aguanta hasta que el venga a preguntarte" se repetía una y otra vez, sus manos le temblaban, era difícil no ir a saludarlo, estar lejos de él, pero lo más difícil sin lugar a dudas era saber que no era correspondida.

-¡Juvia! -era la voz de la rubia, Happy estaba con ella.

-¿Cómo estas Juvia? No habías vuelto al gremio y no estabas de misión y me preocupe -la relación entre ellas dos no era la mejor, Juvia la consideraba su rival en el amor y no eran las mejores amigas pero eso le pareció tierno.

-Juvia estaba enferma, pero ya está bien y ¿usted cómo esta Lucy-san? -la chica miraba en dirección a Gray ¿es que no se iba a acercar a preguntarle cómo estaba?

-Acabamos de llegar de misión y no nos fue tan bien pero nada de qué preocuparse Juvia.

-Juvia se alegra Lucy-san.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Te puedo revisar? -hablo Wendy y si la revisaba se iba a dar cuenta que ella no estaba enferma

-No Wendy-san tranquila, Juvia está bien enserio, usted debe estar cansada después de su misión y Juvia no quiere que se ponga mal.

-Está bien Juvia y déjame decirte que hoy te ves muy linda -la pequeña lo dijo muy bajito y se le colorearon las mejillas a la maga de agua.

-Gracias Wendy-san -Y así pasaron las horas, la tarde fue muy aburrida, la peli azul solo veía por las ventanas mientras en su interior tenía una lucha, por un lado una pequeña vocecita le decía que eso era una prueba de amor, que tenía que aguantar, resistir ante los encantos de Gray, que si el no se preocupaba por ella significaba que el no estaba interesado en ella y por otro lado la mayoría de su cuerpo le exigía que saludara a su Gray-sama, que le preguntará como había sido su semana sin ella.

Gray tomo otro vaso de alcohol y se encontraba de un humor de los mil demonios, la linda peli azul no había notado lo molesto que estaba.

-Vamos Gray no fue tu culpa, la misión fracasó porque todos fallamos -le dijo Lucy mientras golpeaba a Natsu para que también le diera ánimos al chico.

-¿Que dices Lucy? Si no hubiera sido porque el Imbécil no pudo darle un solo golpe al hombre que le habíamos encargado, no hubiera liberado al resto y todo hubiera salido a la perfección. -el peli rosado no era bueno para dar ánimos pero al menos era sincero, la misión había fallado por que el tipo de magia del alquimista no le hizo un solo rasguño y Natsu estaba tan ocupado con su oponente que no lo pudo ayudar.

-¿Quieres pelear Imbécil? te demostrare que puedo hacerte picadillo.

-Tranquilos chicos, la misión falló porque yo no los acompañe -hablo la Scarlet comiendo una deliciosa rebanada de pastel.

-¡Creo que es mejor que me vaya! -dijo el peli negro totalmente enojado, Erza lo había detenido y no pudo descargar toda la furia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sólo matando a alguien se sentiría mejor y no quería que nadie le siguiera diciendo que era un inútil y que por su culpa fallaron la dichosa misión. Juvia vio como el Fullbuster se levantaba de la silla dispuesto a salir y en ese momento solo quería decirle que lo había extrañado durante esa semana en la que no estuvo y que la próxima vez de todo de sí para que le vaya bien en sus misiones.

La chica salió corriendo y lo cogió del brazo para evitar que se fuera -Gray-sama ¿Cómo es... -el chico se volteó y con su mirada la asesino completamente.

-¡Déjame en paz! -Juvia sólo lo intento de nuevo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus frases de desprecio.

-Gray-sama Juvia solo quería preguntarle cómo ... -!No quiero que me molestes! ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? ¡Eres tan fastidiosa! Creo que conocerte fue un error porque si no hubiera pelado contra ti en el gigante de Phantom mi vida sería más tranquila...¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!

-¡Gray! -le recriminaron Erza y Lucy. Todo el gremio había escuchado como Gray gritaba a Juvia como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama -sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta y salió corriendo del gremio mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía y sentía que moría lentamente -Gray abrió los ojos al reaccionar, no fue consciente de lo que le había dicho a la chica, sólo estaba furioso y ella apareció en un mal momento.

-Juvia -susurro bajitico mientras sus ojos seguían a la chica. Erza salió corriendo detrás de Juvia acompañada de Lucy, y empezó a llover tan fuerte que a las chicas les dio miedo, terminaron empapadas tratando de alcanzar a la chica que podía moverse rápido bajo la lluvia a cambio de ellas que tenían que tener cuidado de no resbalar.

-¡Eres un maldito Imbécil! -no se alcanzó a voltear cuando sintió el puño de hierro de Gajeel en su mejilla que lo tumbo al piso.

-¡No se cómo Juvia está enamorada de un pedazo de mierda! –Gajeel estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a Gray pero el joven se levantó y evitó los golpes de Gajeel.

-¡Déjame en paz maldito imbécil! –Gray salió del gremio con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que debía hacer, tal vez si iba en este momento la iba a lastimar más pero no podía dejar que ella pensara que era verdad lo que acababa de decir, es cierto, Juvia lo sacaba de quicio y era demasiado pegajosa violando su espacio personal sin embargo a él de cierta manera le gustaba que ella le diera toda su atención y fuera tan tierna con él. El chico tomo las gotas que caían del cielo en sus manos y apretó su puño, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte y todo por culpa de sus estupideces.

Gray entró al santuario de las chicas y buscó por todo el lugar al doblar un corredor vio a Erza y a Lucy totalmente empapadas golpeando en una puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta Juvia! –Erza se percató de la presencia de Gray y su semblante se puso serio, no le iba a juzgar. El joven no pronunció palabra solo esperaba que abriera la puerta y que lo viera y poder hablar con ella.

-¡Juvia quiere estar sola! ¡No quiere hablar con nadie! ¡Por favor váyase Erza-sama! –su voz se oía cortada por el llanto y no podía dejar de sentir el dolor en su corazón.

-¡Abre por favor! –esta vez habló Lucy.

-¡Por favor váyanse! ¡Juvia no quiere que la vean así! –Juvia habló con tono suplicante, no estaba en capacidad de hablar con nadie y se escuchó un trueno que acompaño el diluvio que estaba ocurriendo por el estado de animo de la chica.

-¿No quieres hablar con Gray? –Juvia sollozó más fuerte, no había sentido la presencia del chico, no se le cruzó por la mente que él estaba afuera escuchando toda la escena.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le vuelva a decir a Juvia que es el peor error de su vida? ¿Para qué le diga que es un fastidio? ¿Para que la vuelva a lastimar? A Juvia le duele mucho el corazón, ella solo quiere dejar de sentir esto por él, quiere dejarlo en paz y quiere desaparecer de su vida –la chica apoyo su espalda en la puerta hasta resbalarse y quedar sentada –Tal vez si Juvia no existiera su vida sería perfecta, ella es una molestia para él. -Juvia junto sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en ella, el chico sintió como su corazón se quebraba, jamás pensó que su actitud la hiriera tanto, apoyó su frente en la puerta y no le pudo decir nada.

-Gray estaba enojado, estoy segura que él no quería decir eso –pronunció la Hearfilia tratando de ayudar a Gray.

-Las personas enojadas dicen la verdad Lucy-san, y Juvia va a dormir váyanse, no quiere ser grosera con ninguna de las dos.

-Juvia si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

-Solo está herida Gray –Erza le susurró al chico mientras tocaba su hombro. Ambas chicas se fueron y él se quedó en su puerta buscando las palabras indicadas para pedirle perdón. Después de escucharla llorar por unos minutos sintió que la chica se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Juvia es una tonta! –Gray escuchó unos fuertes ruidos dentro de la habitación de la chica y era porque Juvia estaba botando al piso toda sus cosas que tenia de Gray, sus muñecos, sus fotos, sus pocillos, revolvió toda su habitación y cada vez que recordaba sus palabras aventaba con más fuerza los objetos que había hecho de él con mucho amor contra la pared. -¡Gray-sama esto….Gray-sama aquello! ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad Juvia? ¿Cómo es que puedes amarlo tanto sabiendo que él no lo hace? ¿Cómo puedes seguir con esto? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te abandonaría si hasta tus propios padres te dejaron en la puerta de un orfanato? Si quiere que Juvia no esté en su vida le dará el gusto –La chica se tomó una pastilla para dormir, se acostó en su cama y poco a poco quedo en posición fetal –Juvia lo ama Gray-sama –dijo antes de quedarse dormida y Gray solo se sintió terrible por cada frase que la peli azul pronunció, no se sentía capaz de pedirle perdón, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, peor que la escoria.

-Erza, Ya no escuchó a Juvia llorar y dijo que iba a complacerme no estando en mi vida, tengo miedo de que se haya hecho daño –Gray golpeó en la puerta de la habitación de Erza muy angustiado. La pelirroja le abrió inmediatamente la puerta y fueron hasta la habitación de Juvia cuando Erza abrió la puerta vio el reguero de cosas de Gray- tiradas por todo lado, se acercaron a la chica y la vieron completamente dormida, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y el peli negro se acercó a ella, le limpió las lágrimas tiernamente de su cara, le puso un mechón de tras de sus orejas y le dio un beso en la frente –perdóname, no quería decirte eso –al fin lo pudo decir aunque ella se encontraba dormida y no lo pudo escuchar.

-Mira Gray –la chica levanto un libro del piso y lo abrió, estaba lleno de dibujos de todos pero más que todo de ella y Gray. "Querido diario hoy por fin pude ver el cielo despejado por primera vez, el chico que conocí me lo permitió, su nombre es Gray y debo confesar que es demasiado guapo, apenas lo vi quise desistir de pelear pero estaba decidido a vencerme, el maestro me había encargado esa misión y no iba a fallar, pero él me venció es demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que congelo la lluvia. Me salvo de caer y creo que lo amo pero debo tener cuidado con esa tal Lucy, no permitiré que me lo quite" –Gray observó el hermoso dibujo que hizo de ambos después de la pelea viendo al cielo despejado.

Paso unas cuantas páginas -"Querido diario, hoy me uní a Fairy tail, no puedo sentirme más feliz pero aun siento que no me han perdonado porque lo que le hice a Lucy-san….." "Querido diario hoy estuve con Gray-sama todo el tiempo en el desfile de fantasía fue realmente hermoso….." "Querido diario hoy hice un unison-raid con Gray-sama….." "Querido diario hoy pelee con Meredy-san….." "Querido diario….. las palabras que más se repetían en su diario eran Gray-sama, fairy tail, amor, lluvia, celos, amigos, familia. Pero también habían unas partes donde ella escribía cada vez que Gray la rechazaba y cuando lloraba.

-¿Es muy linda no crees? –El chico aprisionó el libro en su pecho y quería llorar.

-Lo más lindo es que te ama incondicionalmente y solo tienes que pedirle perdón –la chica le dio ánimos al joven y empezó a recoger todas las cosas poniéndolas donde se suponía que pertenecían. –Sí que te ama –dijo la Scarlet viendo las millones de cosas que tenía de Gray –Está un poco loca –le sonrió el joven. –Tardara mucho en despertarse es mejor que te vayas y mañana hables con ella.

-No quiero irme, quiero ser lo primero que vea cuando se despierte.

-¿Qué hace un hombre acá? -la casera que remplazo a Hilda vio a Gray y se enojó demasiado, ningún chico podía entrar a su santuario y menos ese hombre que le faltaba la camiseta ¿Qué falta de respeto era esa?

-Y...yo...yo me di cuenta que este tonto entró en el cuarto de Juvia y sólo lo estaba sacando a la fuerza, ¡maldito pervertido! -la chica se defendió ese error podía sacarla de Fairy Hills.

-¿Querías tocar a una de mis niñas? -el chico paso saliva, fue su error y no quería que Erza se metiera en problemas.

-Yo...yo quería hacer cosas pervertidas con ella, sé que duerme con unas pastillas y no iba a estar consciente de lo que le iba a hacer -Gray dijo la frase totalmente sonrojado. Quedó como el peor depravado de todos y Erza quedó como toda una heroína.

-Kansou -la chica re-equipo y a golpes lo saco a la calle mientras estaba lloviendo.

-Cuídala por favor -dijo cuando nadie los estaba viendo y salió corriendo para su casa, se iba a resfriar por no traer nada puesto y recibir la lluvia directamente. La pelirroja sonrió, no se equivocó al pensar que él amaba a Juvia tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

-Ya saque a ese pervertido -la anciana se quedó mirando todos los objetos de la peli azul, ¿ese chico es el Gray-sama del que tanto habla esta niña? Pero si ella está loca por él, sólo debió decirle lo que quería en vez de estar entrando a habitaciones ajenas. La vieja salió del cuarto de la peli azul y la chica cerró con llave la puerta de Juvia. Erza se quedó dormida en su habitación y muy temprano Juvia se despertó, vio todo arreglado y suspiró.

-Erza-sama no tenía que arreglar el cuarto de Juvia -De sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas y es que aún su corazón le dolía al ver todas las cosas de Gray.

-Es mejor que Juvia desaparezca de la vida de Gray-sama -la chica llorando alisto todas sus cosas, cogió el dinero que había ahorrado durante todas las misiones y escribió una carta despidiéndose de todos. Antes de salir cogió su sombrilla sí que la iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante, abrió la puerta y miro en ambos sentidos, por suerte todas seguían durmiendo. Salió de Fairy hills sin problema y se fue con el corazón en la mano a la estación del tren.

Gray no había dormido en toda la noche, su corazón le dolía cada vez que recordaba la cara de Juvia después de haberle dicho eso, "Juvia lo siente Gray-sama" no podía sacarse esa frase de la cabeza y menos podía perdonarse el haberle dicho que sería mejor que no se hubieran conocido. Se levantó de su cama no iba a esperar ni un segundo más estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos y a decirle todo lo que sentía por esa maga elemental. Corrió a Fairy Hills no iba a poder entrar por la puerta así que uso su magia e hizo una escalera para entrar en la habitación de Juvia. El chico rompió la ventana y vio que ella ya no estaba durmiendo, se fue al baño y se asustó al no verla, su diario se encontraba encima de su mesita y ahí estaba la carta. La leyó y sintió como su corazón era pinchado por millones de agujas, ella se iba a ir para siempre y pedía perdón por irse sin despedirse.

-La tinta está fresca -el chico se tiró por la ventana y corrió en dirección a la estación.

-"Vamos Juvia es lo mejor, dejarás de ser un estorbo" -pensó la chica, respiró y agarró fuerte su maleta.

-Última llamada para abordar el tren de las siete con destino…. -¡Juvia! -gritó el joven totalmente empapado, sin su camisa y con su carta arrugada en las manos, la peli azul empezó a respirar más fuerte, le dolía verlo, le dolía seguir amando a alguien que no la quería.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -le preguntó empujando a todos hasta llegar a ella.

-Juvia se va, se cansó de ser una molestia para todos en especial para usted.

-No eres una molestia para mí y y-yo necesito pedirte… pedirte que me perdones.

-¿Erza-sama le dijo que viniera a hablar con Juvia? No era necesario que viniera si sus sentimientos no son sinceros.

-No estaría acá si mis sentimientos no fueran sinceros Juvia.

-Juvia lo perdona pero ya la decisión está tomada ella se va.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas, no sin antes escuchar todo lo que te tengo que decir.

-Juvia se quiere ir ¿Por qué no la entiende? –Juvia estaba muriendo por dentro, jamás le había hablado a Gray de esa manera y se prometió que no iba a permitir que él la volviera a lastimar, Juvia se fue en dirección al tren y Gray la cogió del brazo.

-No dejare que te vayas, así te tenga que tener a la fuerza –Juvia comenzó a llorar y se trató de zafar del brazo de Gray.

-¡No me dejes! –el chico abrazo a Juvia con fuerza, como si ese fuera el fin del mundo y fuera la última vez que la iba a ver.

-No entiende porque hace esto si usted cree que Juvia es una molestia, ¿Eso es lo que cree de Juvia no? –la chica mordió su labio para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

-¿Qué creo de ti? Bueno es difícil decirlo, Mmm…eres un poco loca, acosadora, celosa al extremo, no me das mi espacio personal, imaginas cosas sin sentido –Juvia se intentó soltar del abrazo de Gray, no era solo una chica molesta, le faltaba decirle lo imperfecta que era, Gray la abrazó más fuerte y sus enormes pechos se espicharon más en el pecho fuerte del chico –eres demasiado fuerte, tanto que das miedo pero eres una mujer tan tierna que en eso mismo te contradices, siempre has estado para mí, confías en mí, me animas y siempre esperas que este bien. Tu…tu cabello es tan perfecto y azul, y tus piernas son tan largas y hermosas que odio cuando empiezo a pensar cosas pervertidas –la chica se sonrojo y sintió que se estaba derritiendo -Cuando digo que hubiera sido mejor que no te conociera es porque me haces sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, cada vez que estas cerca de mí, cada vez que me dices "Gray-sama" me haces sentirme extraño, yo tengo miedo...estoy maldito Juvia y si dejo que te me acerques, si dejo que seas parte de mi te perderé como perdí a Ul y a Ultear -Gray comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas y Juvia solo correspondió a su abrazo -no quiero perderte, había renunciado a sentir amor pero llegas tú y haces que mi voluntad flaquee, no es fácil para mi decir todo lo que siento ¿sabes? ¿Quién quiere una vida tranquila? Mi vida sería aburrida sin ti, sin tus constantes acosos, sin tu locura. -Juvia sonrió y la lluvia dejo de caer. -¿Enserio quieres dejar de sentir eso por mí? -el chico sonó como si quisiera estar fuerte, pero en su voz se encontraba roto por dentro. Juvia abrió los ojos y recordó lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿Escuchó a Juvia?

-Cada palabra, Yo….Yo te prometo que nunca te voy a abandonar, que ya no te hare llorar, que te cuidare como mi mayor tesoro….porque….yo…..yo te amo –El chico soltó a Juvia, se secó las lágrimas y la vio directamente a los ojos. Juvia se cayó al piso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, pensó que estaba soñando como en todas sus fantasías, eso era lo que siempre espero que él dijera, tenía que ser un sueño.

-¿Me amas? –el chico se agachó y la tomo de las mejillas.

-¿Aún le quedan dudas Gray-sama? –Gray sonrió de lado –Quiero escucharlo con tu voz –Juvia, Juvia lo ama –lo dijo totalmente sonrojada y él se acercó a su boca, sus labios estaban a unos cuantos milímetros –Quiero que pongas esto en tu diario –Gray juntó sus labios con los de ella y empezó a hacer suaves movimientos, la chica estaba totalmente sorprendida, no respondió como hasta después de cinco segundos, luego cerró los ojos y siguió los labios de su amado. Al despegarse tomaron aire, Juvia lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso de nuevo. Gray sintió algo hermoso dentro de él, jamás pensó que besar a la chica que amaba se sintiera así de lindo y que ella sea la que te robe el beso es mucho mejor.

-¿Aun quiere irte? –le preguntó pícaramente y ella lo tomo de la mano –jamás lo dejara –la chica rio y tomo su maleta, dieron vuelta y se fueron a Fairy Hills.

-¿Tu de nuevo por acá? ¿No tienes vergüenza? –Era la casera de la mansión de las chicas y correteó a Gray queriéndolo golpear – Lo siento yo solo quería acompañar a Juvia –jajaajajaja –la pelirroja se burló de Gray –Juvia no entiende Erza-sama –la peli azul rasco su mejilla –Pues es que Gray le dijo anoche que quería hacer cosas pervertidas contigo –la peli azul cayó al piso totalmente desmayada y sonrojada. –El amor es hermoso –rió Erza y se fue a buscar un pedazo de pastel de fresas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno como les pareció? Espero sus reviews :D mañana actualizo no soy como el resto se los prometo :D bye!<strong>


End file.
